México en la piel
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Un viaje de Albert por México, describiendo las maravillas de mi país. Ojalá nuestro güero favorito hubiese venido aquí, en lugar de Brasil. Estoy segura se hubiese enamorado de la riqueza que encontramos. Espero y lo disfruten.


Hola a todos y todas, para celebrar este mes patrio, les dejo un fic que participó en el Aquelarre como un reto por Chiquita Andrew, pero como se trata de de mi México querido, lo subo en este día tan emotivo, 15 de septiembre. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. La versión de la canción es interpretada por Luis Miguel (El Sol), de su Album "México en la piel", lanzado al mercado por WEA Latina el 9 de noviembre de 2004. Constituye una serie de cartas que Albert envía a su esposa, mientras realiza un viaje de negocios muy largo, ahora por México, en compañía de George Johnson. Realidad alterna.

* * *

><p><strong>México en la piel<strong>

**.**

_**Como una mirada hecha en Sonora**_

_**Vestida con el mar de Cozumel**_

_**Con el color del sol por todo el cuerpo**_

_**Así se lleva México en la piel**_

Querida Candy:

Te he escrito ésta en la calurosa noche de Sonora, al mes de habernos separado, pequeña. Espero no tardar tanto en regresar, como cuando Brasil. El español que aprendí entonces, me servirá en este viaje. Además, tuve mis prácticas con Marianne, quien está enamorada de este país y despertó mi curiosidad. En realidad, como Sonora está a la frontera con Estados Unidos, se habla mucho el inglés por aquí, así que no hay tanto problema con el idioma.

Pero, ¿sabes? La comida y el clima son tan diferentes… aunque el calor que aquí predomina me recuerda a Brasil. ¡Puf! Creo que nunca he sudado tanto en mi vida. Miento, me pasó en Africa. ¿Sabes qué compensa todas estas molestias? La hermosa flora y fauna con la que este enorme estado mexicano cuenta.

En un momento de descanso, pudimos visitar el desierto de Sonora, aunque obviamente, no nos adentramos muy profundamente, pero hemos encontrado una cantidad impresionante de animales: ardillas, borregos, cabras, codornices, conejos, zorras y ¡zorrillos! ¿Crees que a Poupée le gustaría que le llevara un compañero mexicano? También hay serpientes coralillos, que son anilladas en colores muy bonitos.

¿Quieres saber qué hubo como cena? Empanadas de ostiones, estilo Guaymas, tépari con aldilla (frijoles con res) y para desayuno, nos dieron Coyotas del pueblo (no son animales, como me vino a la mente cuando me las ofrecieron, sino algo parecido a una empanada), hechas con harina, levadura, piloncillo y manteca.

Bueno, mi pequeña, por ahora te dejo, los deberes me llaman.

Tuyo, Bert.

.

_**Como el buen tequila de esta tierra**_

_**O como un amigo en Yucatán**_

_**Y en Aguascalientes deshilados**_

_**O lana tejida en Teotitlán**_

.

Mi querida Candy:

Pequeña, estamos en Teotitlán del Valle, en Oaxaca. Este viaje me va a volver loco; además de que estamos muy poco tiempo en algunos estados, hay tanto que ver que no logro darme abasto con todo. Lo único que puedo contarte y que vi hasta hartarme (junto con George), fue la fiesta patronal, con sus danzantes tocados con hermosos penachos (ya sé que te vas a imaginar un indio apache, pero es muy diferente). Estos hombres efectúan bailes en el atrio de la Iglesia. También asistimos a la calenda, que es una procesión que recorre las calles, y principalmente la conforman las señoritas del pueblo, vestidas con trajes típicos y cargando una canasta con flores y la imagen de algún santo.

Hemos comprado gran cantidad de artesanías, sobre todo lana, que aquí es trabajada con colores preciosos y muy vivos. Es teñida con frutos secos, plantas e insectos. Nos vendieron sarapes, gabanes, tapetes, alfombras y cortinas. Johnson compró varias blusas muy coloridas para Marianne. La principal tinta que se usa es la grana cochinilla, que se extrae del nopal y tiñe en rojo carmesí, el color amarillo se extrae de la cáscara de la granada (que no supe qué fruto es), el color café de la cáscara de nuez y el azul de la planta del índigo o añil.

Bueno, pequeña, tu Bert se tiene que despedir. Saludos y besos.

.

_**Así se siente México, así se siente México**_

_**Así como unos labios por la piel**_

_**Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México,**_

_**Y así se lleva México en la piel.**_

.

Mi querida Candy:

¡Cómo deseo que estés a mi lado! Sentir tus labios sobre mi piel, que ahora está enrojecida por el sol de este país. George, quien utiliza mangas largas a pesar del calor, muestra un color más pálido, excepto el rostro. Lo he visto sonreír y me ha dicho: "Ahora entiendo cuando Marianne me escribió que llevaba el color de México en la piel". Aunque no lo creas, ha cambiado sus trajes negros por trajes sports en colores claros. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! En fin, se nota la influencia de su esposa. Y él ha sido mi guía en este viaje. Y yo, al igual que él y que Marianne, estoy envuelto por este hermoso país. Tienes que venir conmigo, para una nueva luna de miel. Es una cita, pequeña amada mía, quiero ver también tu piel coloreada por el sol de México y besarla hasta saciarme.

Tuyo, Bert.

.

_**Como ver la sierra de Chihuahua**_

_**O artesanía en San Miguel**_

_**Remontar el cerro de la Silla**_

_**Así se lleva México en la piel**_

.

Mi querida esposa:

Estamos en Monterrey, Nuevo León, en un maravilloso lugar que me permite ver el famoso cerro de la Silla ¿por qué ese nombre? Porque de lejos, tiene forma de silla de montar. Y es precioso a cualquier hora del día: al amanecer, con la salida del sol, al medio día, bañado por la cálida luz, al atardecer, contrastando con la luz crepuscular, y en la noche, con la luz de la luna. Este cerro es el símbolo de Monterrey, alcanzando una altura de 1,770 metros sobre el nivel del mal. Estoy loco por ir a conocerlo, arrastrando a un Johnson que se divierte con mis ocurrencias, tomando un tono de maestro de colegio, me dijo:

-Primero firmaremos con la Fundidora Monterrey, y luego puedes ir de excursión, ¿de acuerdo?

Y las ganas de salir corriendo tras la firma tuvieron que esperar, ya que la negociación comenzó desde el desayuno, donde probamos el machacado con huevo: carne seca de res, huevos y salsa picante, y se mantuvo hasta media tarde, cuando nos ofrecieron cortes de carne, como la arrachera, y cabrito al pastor, comimos tortillas de harina de trigo. Los dulces son deliciosos y compré una buena provisión para ti: de leche quemada, rollo de guayaba, jamoncillos, nueces garapiñadas y glorias (leche y nuez). Probamos frutas deshidratadas y enchiladas, que me provocaron un sonrojo pronunciado y la risa de George, quien se animó a probarlas conmigo, pero no es tan goloso como lo soy yo.

Espero disfrutes tu envío, pequeña. Sé que tus antojos te dominan, y espero que tú y mi bebé, así como nuestros dos hijos estén bien. Comparte con tu hermana y tus sobrinos.

Besos, tu Bert.

.

_**Como acompañarse con mariachi**_

_**Para hacer llorar a esa canción**_

_**Que en el sur se toca con marimba**_

_**Y en el norte con acordeón**_

.

Mi pequeña:

Te escribo desde la Perla de Occidente, Guadalajara, Jalisco, que también recibe el nombre de la Ciudad de las Rosas. Creo que a Rosemary y a Anthony les hubiese gustado muchísimo esta hermosa ciudad; por lo menos, George y yo estamos extasiados. Otra importante ciudad con un magnífico nivel económico, en donde cerramos un magnífico trato comercial y por ende, hemos sido llevados a celebrar a un bellísimo restaurante campestre, llamado El Chololos, donde comimos birria (no me preguntes más, por favor), y escuchamos mariachi, un conjunto musical tradicional cien por ciento mexicano: vestidos con trajes espectaculares, que según nos explicaron, son los de gala: en color negro, en finas telas, botonaduras de plata, corbata de moño negro, botines blancos de ante, cinturón negro, camisa blanca y grandes sombreros adornados en plata, y llevan pistolas (aunque descargadas, para evitar accidentes). Escuchamos "El son de la negra", "Deja que salga la luna", "Serenata huasteca", entre otras.

¿Has visto achispado a George o a tu marido alguna vez? Bebimos tequila, con sal, limón y sangrita, y ya bajo el influjo de los "caballitos", me animé a cantar con el mariachi, con un enorme sombrero en la cabeza, el cual acabé por comprar, aunque no recuerdo muy bien todo lo sucedido. Puedes estar orgullosa de tu esposo, coseché grandes aplausos con mi bella voz de barítono y creo que me fotografiaron algunos turistas.

Me despido por ahora, pequeña. Tu Bert.

.

_**Así se siente México, así se siente México,**_

_**Así como unos labios por la piel**_

_**Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México**_

_**Y así se lleva México en la piel**_

.

Mi querida esposa:

Nos encontramos en Puebla, la Ciudad de los Angeles, aquí venimos "de pasada", como dicen los mexicanos, y siendo la Angelópolis, te tengo presente a ti en mi mente y en mi corazón. Cuando viajemos juntos, visitaremos la Zona arqueológica de Cholula, que es muy hermosa. Por ahora, sólo paseamos por el bellísimo centro histórico y comimos enchiladas de mole en el Restaurante Mesón Sacristía de la Compañía ¿puedes creer que George es aficionado al picante? Claro, ha tenido años de entrenamiento con Ireri como ama de llaves y tu hermana como guía. Como postre, hemos probado los típicos camotes poblanos, lo que nosotros conocemos como batata o yuca. Esos no puedo enviártelos, ya que son muy delicados. Los comí en tu honor, y estoy pensando muy seriamente, adquirir una cabaña en algún punto de esta hermosa ciudad ¿te gustaría que pasáramos algún tiempo alejados de toda civilización?

Bueno, mi dulce ángel, te dejo. Tuyo, Bert.

.

_**Como un buen sarape de Saltillo**_

_**Como bienvenida en Veracruz**_

_**Con la emoción de un beso frente a frente**_

_**Así se lleva México en la piel**_

.

Mi queridísima Candy:

Guanajuato es hermoso, sencillamente hermoso; con sus callejones que cuentan con leyendas locales. Hemos conocido el Museo de las Momias, que es sumamente tétrico y me recordó la historia que me contaste sobre la mala broma que los Leagan te jugaron en aquella fiesta, en el pasillo del tercer piso de la mansión en Lakewood. Aquí, las momias son naturales, algo en la forma de enterrarlas permite su proceso de conservación. Regresando al museo, hay una sección llamada "Angelitos", que son momias de bebés, igualmente impresionante es la momia de una madre embarazada, con un feto de cinco o seis meses de gestación.

Pasando a cosas más alegres, hemos visitado el Callejón del Beso y George y yo hemos suspirado de añoranza. Un chicuelo de unos catorce años fue nuestro guía y nos ha contado, con un tono muy peculiar en su voz y que me costó entender, la leyenda tan famosa que acompaña este lugar: el callejón es tan estrecho que dos casas prácticamente estaban a un paso a nivel de los balcones, así que dos enamorados trágicos aprovecharon esta circunstancia para continuar con un romance prohibido por el padre de ella, hasta que fueron descubiertos y, el padre, al intentar apuñalar al pretendiente, acabó por asesinar a su propia hija, ya que ella se interpuso entre su padre y su amado.

Por una moneda más, nuestro guía nos comentó que las parejas que visitan el lugar deben besarse en el tercer escalón del callejón, garantizando siete años de dicha y felicidad, ya que si no lo hacen, tendrán la misma cantidad de años en mala suerte. Así que ya sabes, será un "sacrificio" que tendremos que efectuar cando visitemos Guanajuato.

Tu Bert.

.

_**Como contemplar el mar Caribe**_

_**Descubrir un bello amanecer**_

_**Tener la fresca brisa de Morelia**_

_**La Luna acariciando a una mujer**_

.

Querida y amadísima esposa:

Aquí, en Morelia, dijimos salud con charanda, para brindar por el trato firmado para la próxima construcción de un destino turístico. ¡Caray! A este paso, tu marido y el de Marianne corren el riesgo de volverse alcohólicos. Ciudad que visitamos, ciudad en la que nos hacen beber y comer. Gracias a Dios, mi afición a pasear por los bellos parajes que no sacian mis ojos de belleza, me sirven de ejercicio, y no me cuesta ningún trabajo arrastrar a George conmigo, ya que también agradece estos ratos de "estirar las piernas".

-¡Tápese, míster! –me exigen mis guías mexicanos.

-¡Se le va a cocer el seso! –me dicen otros.

Tengo una colección de sombreros de ala ancha y la piel colorada por el sol; como dice George; tengo a México en la piel.

Otro lugar para visitar, así que colócalo en la lista: el Santuario de la Mariposa Monarca. ¡Es tan, pero tan hermoso e impresionante! Nuestro anfitrión se ha dado cuenta de mi afición por la naturaleza y programó una visita. No puedo describirte la belleza de este santuario, con la multitud de mariposas que lo visitan, no me pareció correcto recoger alguna que otra que encontramos muertas. Por eso, te envío un móvil para nuestro bebé, hecho con mariposas de madera que imitan a la mariposa monarca.

Aquí, hemos comido ates de frutas, sobre todo de guayaba y membrillos, que son deliciosos. Elaborados con la pulpa de la fruta. En este estado de Michoacán, también son tradicionales los dulces de leche. Me despido por ahora, pequeña, recibe un cariñoso beso y dales miles de caricias y besos a mis niños. Tuyo, Bert.

.

_**Así se siente México, así se siente México**_

_**Así como unos labios por la piel**_

_**Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México**_

_**Y así se lleva México en la piel**_

.

Mi amada Candy:

Un clima cálido nos envuelve: Veracruz.

-Gracias a Dios no llegaron en época de "norte", señor Andley –nos dice el gerente del hotel.

Ante mi cara de confusión, me explican que "norte" se les llama a los vientos que provienen obviamente del norte, y que alcanzan velocidades de entre 50 y 130 kms por hora, se presentan entre septiembre y febrero y hacen descender bastante la temperatura. Hemos pasado una hermosa y amena tarde George y yo en el Café de la Parroquia, degustando el delicioso café veracruzano y me he divertido a mares, cuando Johnson adquirió varios kilos de café. Ya sabes, él y Marianne son aficionados a esta bebida. Debidamente empacados, los enviamos por adelantado.

Los jarochos nos han tratado a cuerpo de rey y, gracias al cielo, ya pronto volveremos a casa. Mañana, desayunaremos por última vez en el Café de la Parroquia: café lechero, que es el más conocido aquí, un platillo volador (emparedado de jamón y queso), tal vez una bomba (pan dulce con mantequilla), y consomé parroquia (con pavo y queso, pan y cebolla). Si, ya sé, te tiento con comida para que no te niegues a acompañarme en el próximo viaje.

Regreso a ti y a mi familia, con todo mi amor y deseando verte ya, mi querida y amada esposa. Tuyo, Bert.

.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
